My Chance
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: A short story about Lysander and Lucy, For TayaCurragh's One book, 607 pages: A Deathly Hallows quotes competition!


**For TayaCurragh's One book, 607 pages: A Deathly Hallows quotes competition!  
>I own nothing!<br>Enjoy**

Lysander sat there, in the Ravenclaw common room, his homework in front of him. Not that he was paying much attention to the Parchment at all, he kept looking at Lucy Weasley, who was sat in an armchair by the fire, her head was in a book, Lysander could just make out the title from where he was sat, 'Interview with a Vampire', Lysander suspected that it was another muggle book, but he wasn't too sure, it was the vampire part that made it hard to decide.

"Just ask her already," Lorcan said from beside him, he was writing a letter to Dominique who was at school in France. They had been going out since fifth year, and now it was near the end of sixth, and Lorcan was obsessed with the girl, Lysander half expected him to propose to her over the summer.

"What are you talking about?" Lysander asked trying to sound as if he didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"Lucy, just ask her, she's available and you like her. Just ask already," Lorcan told him.

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked dropping down between the pair.

"I'm trying to get Lysander over here, to ask out your cousin over there," Lorcan pointed to Lucy.

Lily burst into a fit of giggles, "You've got to be kidding, she's just got dumped by Carmichael. Lysander I wouldn't waist your breath, not now at least. You have no chance. No chance at all."

"She has a point bro, maybe leave it for a mount or two," Lorcan reasoned.

"No, I'm not waiting, not again. Last time I decided to wait Carmichael got her!" Lysander told the two. He stood up and turned to look at the pair. Lorcan and Lily were staring at Lysander as though he had gone mad. "I'm not mad; I just don't want to miss my chance again." He walked over to where Lucy was sitting. "Hey Lucy," he said, casually sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," she looked up at him before continuing, "Lysander."

Lysander smiled, most people got him and Lorcan mixed up, well they were identical twins, but there were a small group of people who never got it wrong. This small group was their mum, Dominique, it would be really weird if she got them mixed up, Lucy, Molly, who had the same problem Lorcan and Lysander had, and Lily. It seemed to be a girl thing being able to tell the difference between identical twins, but both Lorcan and Lysander could tell the difference between Lucy and Molly, it must also be a twin thing. "Um, did you want something Lysander?" Lucy asked staring at him; he looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes, I did actually. I was wondering, well, I was wondering if you'd fancy coming to Hogsmead with me this weekend," He said.

"Lysander, I don't know about this. I just…"

"Got out of a relationship with Carmichael, I know. But I'll treat you way better than he ever did! I promise you Lucy. This isn't just out of the blue, I was going to ask you out before and Carmichael beat me to it. Lucy, please give me a change," Lysander said to the girl sat next to him.

"Okay, but we're taking it slow. We'll go to Hogsmead, but as friends, just for now, just until I'm completely over Jack," Lysander preferred it when people called him Carmichael, "It's not fair of me to make you the rebound guy, so I'm not going to, Lucy finished

"That's fine by me."

Lysander went back to sit with his brother and Lily, "So how's it go? Was I right?" Lily said as he sat down.

"Yes and no, she says for now she just wants to be friends, but that's just until she gets over Carmichael."

"So much for him having no chance Lily," Lorcan smiled.

"Whatever," Lily said in a sulky tone, "I'll see you two tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Lysander spent the rest of the night looking at Lucy, who went straight back to reading her book once he left, there was one difference, she had a smile on her face, and it made her look even more beautiful.

"See you in the dorm bro, I'm off to the owelry, I need to send this to Dom," Lorcan stood up and left the common room, Lysander added the final touches to his homework, majority had been done the day it had been assigned. Once he was happy with his homework he went up to the dorm, he was alone so he just got quickly changed and went to sleep.


End file.
